e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening Titles
as they appear in Series 3. This remains the same in Series 4 and 5, despite Simon, Kelly and Alisha (and later Curtis) no longer being in the show.]] The Opening Titles of Misfits are seen at the beginning of every single episode, following the teaser. The purpose of the titles is to introduce the main cast, the creator, the writer(s), the director(s) and the producer(s). The titles feature the song 'Echoes' by The Rapture. The titles remain constant in the first two series before going through changes in next three. Description The opening shows animated views of the fictional area Misfits is set it, Wertham. Throughout the opening, glances and quick views of different characters and animals are seen (such as a wolf, a cat, a muscular male, a hooded figure, etc), mostly in shadow, as well as the Storm. The 5 Misfits are seen as animated silhouettes, and are struck by the Storm, which shows their bones (like an X-ray) flashing, portraying their powers entering their bodies. The silhouettes then land on the floor with the shot looking at their shadows with Kelly's eyes as the only one visibly open. After a few seconds, Curtis' shadow's position then points west (Time Reversal) and Simon's shadow vanishes (Invisibility). The shot then shifts to the left where the five silhouettes are walking along the screen before the shot shifts again to the Misfits title card. History Series 1-2 Each cast member's name is introduced as follows: Iwan Rheon (Simon) lies under a concrete pavement as someone walks over it, Robert Sheehan's (Nathan) name forms itself on a brick wall above two dumpsters right as a figure passes by, Lauren Socha (Kelly) sits by a flight of stairs alongside a cat pouncing to the ground, Nathan Stewart-Jarrett's (Curtis) name forms itself above a sheltered ground-floor entrance in an apartment block as somebody walks into it, and Antonia Thomas's name (Alisha) forms itself in the sky as the storm brews. When each cast member is introduced individually, shadows and different effects are used to represent their powers. Simon shows no shadow (Invisibility), Curtis' shadow begins to walk backwards and move further away from him (Time Reversal), Kelly has many circular waves moving away from her head (Telepathy) and Alisha has many circular waves moving towards her (Instant Sexual Arousal). Nathan (Robert Sheehan) is not given a shadow as his power was a secret up to Episode 6 (Series 1), however, the silhouette of a wolf can be briefly seen following him. In English folklore, a wolf or a large black dog is the symbol of death. In addition to this, the wolf in the opening can't catch Nathan but attemps to follow him, representing death chasing after him (Immortality). Series 3 In Series 3 after the departure of Robert Sheehan, Joseph Gilgun's character Rudy replaced Nathan in the titles. His shadow walks back across the screen in the opposite direction, and is very slumped. Rudy's shadow represents Rudy Too, the result of his power (Emotional Duplication). As for the four remaining cast members, the same effects from the previous series are used, despite their new powers. The order in which each cast member is credited remains, except Gilgun replaces Iwan Rheon's place at the start, who takes Robert Sheehan's spot following Gilgun's name. Series 4 As of Series 4, Jess (Karla Crome) and Finn (Nathan McMullen) have been added to the opening titles. Jess has a beam shooting out of her eyes that reveal the flats on the estate behind a solid wall (X-ray Vision) and Finn lifts up silhouettes of garbage by looking at them and throwing them across the background (Telekinesis). In Episode 6 (Series 4), Abby (Natasha O'Keeffe) replaced Curtis in the titles. She appears leaning on a wall drinking a can of beer as her shadow fades away, representing how she originally had no memory of who she was. This could also represent how she is imaginary, something the audience (and Abby) only discovers in S5E3. The beer can may also suggest something about Abby is related to alcohol, as she is also seen drinking lots of it in this episode and S4E7. The order and position of the cast member's names also go through a considerable amount of change. *The beginning spot where Iwan Rheon and Joe Gilgun's names were previously located is now unoccupied. *Karla Crome now and hence forth has top billing and her name takes over the second spot where Sheehan and Rheon previously were. *With Lauren Socha's departure, Gilgun takes her place. *The wall being briefly panned over with a man's shadow following Socha's (now Gilgun's) credit now has Nathan McMullen's name, after previously remaining unoccupied. *Nathan Stewart-Jarret remains credited in the same position for the first four episodes, is unoccupied in the fifth episode and occupied again by Natasha O'Keefe's name. *The final spot where Anthonia Thomas was credited in the three previous series is now unoccupied. Series 5 As of the first episode of Series 5, Alex (Matt Stokoe) has joined the rest of the gang in the opening titles. He is shown sat on a wall and brushing his hair back with circular waves emitting from his crotch. This represents his power of Power Removal, which allows him to remove powers from other individuals by having sexual intercourse with them. The positioning and order of the cast member's name remain from last season, save for Matt Stokoe who takes Antonia Thomas' previous spot. Trivia *In Episode 1 of the webisode series Misfits Strung Out, a rat named Trevor claims to be the same rat from the opening titles. **It should be noted that Misfits Strung Out is non-canon. **This may be the mouse that Lucy shapeshifted into. *In the opening titles for Episode 1 (Series 4), the cartoon shadows of the gang still include Simon, Kelly and Alisha, instead of being replaced by Finn and Jess. *The curly-haired figure appearing in flashes through the community center is likely representing Ollie, using the power of Teleportation. *The cat that appears to be diseased may be Mr. Miggles, the zombie cat. *The figure walking on the rooftops and the hooded figure are likely both showing Superhoodie. *The large figure behind the window may be a loose reference to Bruno. *Curtis still appears in the opening titles after his death in Episode 4 (Series 4) (including his cartoon shadow), however, Nathan Stewart-Jarrett is no longer credited. **This only happens in Episode 5 (Series 4), as of Episode 6, Natasha O'Keeffe is credited in place of Nathan, and her character Abby has replaced Curtis.